House Jerik-Dremine
House Jerik-Dremine is a Minor House of the Dominion formed as a merger between two other Houses as a means of staving off an immanent defeat in the early 3900's. Since then it has endured numerous small wars thanks to alliances with the Ruling House and several other minor Houses. Since 4024 Jerik-Dremine has begun a slow but steady ascension into the middle ranked Houses with the adition of territories in South Reach and the Smuggler's Run. Jerik-Dremine is known for it's stance on the technological advancement of the Dominion Military in order to counter threats posed by other Factions. Towards that end their fleet is one of the most highly equipped and trained forces in the Modern Dominion, held back only by it's small size. The House faces internal threats to its stability as a result of their officialy traditionalist political policies and the increasingly progressive political views of the population in it's new territories. House History The Birth of Jerik-Dremine Approximately a century ago a trade dispute between Houses Feron and House Jerik escalated into open conflict, with House Feron dealing House Jerik a crippling blow in the form of an overwhelming surprise attack. This initial victory swung the war’s momentum heavily in favour of House Feron and the next several months saw House Feron decimate the majority of House Jerik’s fleet and occupy half of their territory. Realizing their perilous position, the nobles of House Jerik decided to enter negotiations with House Dremine regarding a plan to merge the two relatively minor Houses together. The negotiations went well and the possibly of a merger seemed very tangible, yet news of the negotiations leaked to House Feron and her allies. Realizing that if the two Houses merged, they might be able to turn the tide of the war, Feron quickly moved to crush both Houses while they were still divided. In the time it took the two Houses to consolidate their fleets into a single powerful force, they had been driven back to their current borders. Aware that the war could continue for years or even decades, the Harmen family of House Jerik decided to formally enter into ceasefire negotiations with House Feron and her allies in an attempt to both stop the bloodshed and to reclaim some of territory that had been lost. Worried that the newly formed House of Jerik-Dremine could still cause considerable damage with their remaining fleet assets, the other Houses agreed to the terms proposed by the Harmen family and ceded a small strip of space with numerous uninhabited star systems, currently under Feron control, to House Jerik -Dremine. The Harmen family, now with the backing of the united House of Jerik-Dremine, proceeded to spend the next decade as well as the majority of the House’s resources in a massive terraforming and colonization project to hopefully rebuild the Houses’ fortunes. They were ultimately successful in this goal, transforming ten previously uninhabitable worlds into fully-fledged colonies. The Warlords and The Rise of Jerik-Dremine As of 4023 Jerik-Dremine is one of the smallest Houses in the Dominion, surrounded on all sides by more powerful neighbors. All of this would change however with the latest attacks by the Pirate Warlords upon Faction space. With the Warlords having steadily grown in power over the years and with their constant attacks on Faction space a joint Faction operation was approved to deal with the threat that the pirates posed. The following year would see the largest military operations in decades as almost half the active duty warships of the Factions where sent to deal with the Warlords. During this year Jerik-Dremine would grow exponentially in power. Primarily from salvaging a great deal of ships, bases, equipment and territory from the Warlords. It was also during this time that the core of the Houses elite units where formed. Primarily out of the famed 3rd Attack Wing. REDACTED During the campaign against the Warlords Jerik-Dremine somehow managed to obtain not only the Rovinars latest, top secret, cloaking tech for their ships. But they also managed to obtain technology for the Terrans Shield Piercing Torpedoes. REDACTED The Second Neeran War As of 4024 the Pirate Warlords where defeated following the successful Operation Typhoon. A cease fire was called and the reason for that was quickly revealed. The Neeran Empire had carefully been engineering the last stand of the Warlords and had intended it as a trap for the Warlords and the Faction fleets to wipe each other out. Meanwhile several massive Neeran battle-groups where moving into Shallan space. Jerik-Dremine forces, along with forces from all the other Factions, where quickly rerouted to the Shallan front. Along with the came the newly reformed South Reach League, consisting of the former Pirate Warlord as per their agreement with the rest of the Factions. The House would spend the next several years at the Shallan front by routinely sending Expeditionary fleets to fight. Jerik-Dremine fleets meet with great successes at the Neeran front where they won much glory and more importantly, loot, for the House. Famous among their battles is the great ambush at the ______ system. Where a Faction Alliance taskforce ambushed several Neeran command ships. Crippling one and destroying two others. The raid on the Maelstrom galaxy where the commanding Knight, Sonia Reynard, was mistaken by Neeran forces for one of the Warlords of the South Reach League and given the name "The Warlord of the Maelstrom by the local forces. A raid which proved to be exceedingly profitable for the House as Captain Reynard brought back with her several captured yards and intact enemy ships as well as helping setting up a resistance force behind enemy lines using a captured Tanker and over a hundred captured Corvettes. Counter raid against Neerans The Civil War With House Erid 4031 saw to the start of a short war between House Erid and House Jerik-Dremine. Baron Ukalah, the unofficial ruler of House Erid, has secretly sponsored terrorists and rebels in the territories around Jerik-Dremine's core worlds. A plot which would reach it's peak when a Erid black ops team blew up the production blocks around Dremints Orbit using Shield Piercing torpedoes and a stealthed spacecraft along with REDACTED the theft of a prototype stealth Cruiser with it's clocking design being based upon stolen Rovinar technology REDCATED. But that was not the end of it, for Baron Ukalah had made a deal with the Aries corporation. In exchange for large amounts of Erids current assets he would be getting a large high tech fleet. A fleet with some of the most advanced ships of it's time like the Hades Corvette, Aries Cruiser, Athena Battleship, new Aries Fighter Drones and a Zeus class Heavy Cruiser. Being quick to act, the Jerik-Dremine commanders managed to secure the assistance of House Ber'helum, one of the Seven. Seeing Jerik-Dremine as a valued allied, they supplied the House with the latest technology in warfare, an artificial gravity generator which Jerik-Dremine would use to great effect. Due to disagreement inside of House Erid they also managed to secure the help of several Erid nobles and their fleets. Making the fight more balanced. Following black ops raids inside of Erid territories Jerik-Dremine forces made their move and performed an invasion of Erid space, capturing their border worlds. Moving deep into Erid territory they managed to intercept the Zeus and part of it's escort using the Gravity Well Generator and in the ensuring battle the Heavy Cruiser was temporarily crippled when it's main gun exploded. Despite loses on both side Jerik-Dremine then launched a lightning strike on the Erid capital a few days later. Decimating the fleet forces guarding it and once they made landfall they managed to capture Baron Ukalah himself and forcing him to surrender all Erid forces. The aftermath saw high desertion from Erid forces and the annexation of House Erid into Jerik-Dremine. Reuniting the House with territory it had lost decades earlier. It also saw the nationalization of all Aries assets in Jerik-Dremine space for supporting terrorists. House Holdings - Centri Cluster - * - Dreminth (AKA Petras) The House Capital * - Loran II * -Torun * - Alaior (Former Erid capital) * - Numerous Core Worlds near the House Capital * - Numerous worlds in the former Erid territories. - Ullat Dwarf Galaxy - * Metals Processing and Refinery Station. One of the Largest processing plants in the Ullat Galaxy, a major source of military grade metals and processing capabilities for the house, other houses in the Ullat sector pay the house for refining and processing services. At the beginning of the Warlords Campaign, the capture of this facility doubled the house's processing and refining capabilities of military grade metals. * Rare Element Planet - Leased to an allied house. Jerik-Dremine gets a constant revenue from sales off of the elements required to make drive plates. - New Tucana Dwarf Galaxy / DRH 01 Relay - * - Numerous worlds in the Smugglers Run * - Rioja (Smuggler's Run) - South Reach / DRH3-DG2 Dwarf Galaxy - * - Surakeh (South Reach) * - Tourta (South Reach) * - Plateau (South Reach) * - Frostback (South Reach) * - GrowOp (South Reach) * - Gentris Beta (South Reach) uninhabitable Fast Battleship / BC Yard in orbit of a ground based mining operation. * -[ placeholder ] (South Reach) ( World captured by Daska in punitive expedition against House Fle'rov. ) House Military Forces +House Expeditionary Fleet+ - 1st Attack Wing - 2nd Attack Wing - 3rd Attack Wing - Corvette Wings Several 40??? - Frigate Wings Several 2??? - Cruiser Wings Several 7??? - Mixed Wings Several 5??? - Battlecruiser Squadrons Several 5??? - Medium Cruisers Several 12??? -Majestic Carrier -Neeran ship ??? Carrier -Zeus Cruiser -Forbearance Heavy Cruiser House Infrastructure Starship construction LST/LAS/Tug Tech level 1:x facilities Tech level 2:x facilities Tech level 3:x facilities Tech level 4:x facilities Corvette Tech level 1: x facilities Tech level 2: x facilities Tech level 3: x facilities Tech level 4: x facility Assault Corvette Tech level 1: x facilities Tech level 2: x facilities Tech level 3: x facilities Tech level 4: 1 facilities Frigate Tech level 1: x facilities Tech level 2: x facilities Tech level 3: x facilities Tech level 4: x facilities Assault Cruiser Tech level 1: x facilities Tech level 2: x facilities Tech level 3: x facilities Tech level 4: x facilities Light Cruiser Tech level 1: x facilities Tech level 2: x facilities Tech level 3: x facilities Tech level 4: x facilities Battlecruiser/Carrier/Transport Tech level 1: x facilities Tech level 2: x facilities Tech level 3: x facilities Tech level 4: x facilities Battleship Tech level 1: x facilities Tech level 2: x facilities Tech level 3: x facilities Tech level 4: x facilities Medium Cruiser Tech level 1: x facilities Tech level 2: x facilities Tech level 3: x facilities Tech level 4: x facilities Heavy Cruiser Tech level 1: x facilities Tech level 2: x facilities Tech level 3: x facilities Tech level 4: x facilities Super Heavy Cruiser Tech level 1: x facilities Tech level 2: x facilities Tech level 3: x facilities Tech level 4: x facilities House R&D +Current Research Projects+ See also: R&D - Assault Corvette Program: A project to develop a newer more powerful corvette design that could rival the Terran Gamma Class. More than fifty Houses are now contributing to development. The 2nd Attack Wing has been equipped with the first generation of prototypes deemed safe for field testing. As House Jerik-Dremine controls the main production center for the prototypes most of the ships are being set aside for their use. COMPLETED Mrk.5 - Power Cell Armour: An upgrade to regular-issue Marine armour which would allow it to adopt the properties of cheap power armour. Uses weapons-grade power cells. Development could make power cells easier to swap out. COMPLETED - FTL Interdiction: A project being undertaken with House Ber'helum, the ultimate goal is the ability to create disturbances capable of preventing use of Faster Than Light Drives in a set area. A workable prototype has been developed thanks to the substantial amount of resources put into the project by House Ber'helum. '''COMPLETED' - ''Battlecruiser-Gade Cloaking Shield: ''Having captured several fast battleships during an altercation with enemy forces, the House is currently in the process of trying to reverse-engineer the shield so that the design can be replicated. '''COMPLETED: Needs improvement' - Rovinar Cloaking Shield Project: '''The latest and best in cloaking technology. The high grade cloaking allows a ship to fire it's guns while still all but invisible. A cloaking shield unmatched by any to date. Currently being researched by Winifred Abigail and Sonia Reynard who have managed to produce a prototype. '''PROTOTYPE - Neeran Close-Combat Doctrine: As Sonia is one of a very small number of living beings to have encountered a Neeran in close-combat and survived to tell the tale, her experience could form the nucleus of a doctrine outlining the strengths and weaknesses of this rare foe. COMPLETED +Potential Research Projects+ - FTL Charging: A process which ilvoves launching of objects through FTL to another point nearby. Does not require an extensive amount of drive components. Still expensive and highly 'theoretical. - ''FTL Interceptor Missiles: A large missile or small stripped down ship is repurposed to seek and destroy nearby ships that have already jumped to FTL. Can knock ships out of FTL or destabilize their drives. -'' Repulsor Armor'': Equipped with repulsor systems to act as an equivalent to maneuvering verniers this system is intended to dramatically increase the mobility of a soldier. In theory some of the repulsors could be repurposed to operate as an active defense system against incoming ballistic weapons fire. - Soldier scale Active Defense system: Composed of numerous means of intercepting incoming weapons fire using beams, repulsors or other indeterminate means. This is intended to make the wearer all but immune to incoming weapons fire but would need a powerful platform, like that of a Medium power armor. - ''Shield Piercing Torpedoes ''Project: Technology originally stolen from the Terrans by the Pirate Warlords. Data on the technology was in turn stolen from the Pirates by one Sonia Reynard. The technology will allow the Dominion to create their own Shield Piercing Torpedoes. Taking advantage that it brings away from being monopolized by the Terrans and the Rovinar. Key House Personnel '''+House Nobility+ - Earl Gernot Sigurd Jerik (Leader of House Jerik-Dremine) - Baron Archivald [Human Male] Baron of Loran II - Lord Harmen [Human Male] (Planetary Governor of Loran II) - Baron Torben Eliot Christian Male Baron of Torun - Lord Holtby [Human Male] (Planetary Governor of Torun) - Baron Doedra Dremine Dro'all (Baron of Dreminth) - Lord Teth'au Veos Dro'all (Planetary Governor of Dreminth) - Baron Abigale Winifred [Human Female] (Baron of Surakeh, Fmr. Knight Cmdr., Fmr. Expedtion Fleet Cmdr.) - Saloud Koris Male (Elected Governor of Surakeh) (CEO -Surakeh Daidala Transit Systems) - Nyxemi Rna Dro'all (Former Governor of Surakeh) - Baron Stanni Jor'ron Dro'all Baron of ___________ (Minor world) - Baron Sonia Bethany Reynard [Human Female] Baron of Rioja - PC - Chide Dlam'ard Dro'all Planetary Governor of Rioja - Tamoren Balle Female Assistant to the Governor of Rioja - Knight Cpt. Dayton [Human Male] - Captain Troy Harmen [Human Male] (Ground Forces - Repulsor/Jetbike unit) +House ExpedtionaryFleet+ - Knight Cmdr. Sonia Bethany Reynard [Human Female] (House Expedition Force CO) - PC - Knight Cpt. Daniel Sylvan [Human Male] (Battlecruiser Squadron Captain) - Knight Cpt. Kim yu Chung [Human Male] (Cruiser Squadron Captain) - Knight Cmdr. Saputo [Human Male] (1st Attack Wing CO) - Knight Cmdr. Daska Rna Dro'all (Wing Commander) - Knight Cpt Alexander Palaiologos Male (Wing Commander) Category:Factions Category:Dominion of Royal Houses Category:House Jerik-Dremine